


Your Girlfriend's Hot Sister Wants To Take Care Of Your Needs

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [13]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cheating, F/M, Fsub, Girlfriend's Sister - Freeform, Oral, Seduction, Slutty Sister, Swallowing, blowjob, cum in mouth, gwa, in the bathroom, it's not a big deal, on knees, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend's hot sister sees you sitting by yourself. She's mind blown that your girlfriend just decided to leave you here nad take a nap herself in the other room. She starts talking about how she knows your girlfriend probably doesn't satisfy you and stuff and.. eventually attempts to seduce you and convince you to let her take care of your needs...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 8





	Your Girlfriend's Hot Sister Wants To Take Care Of Your Needs

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in teh script are ADULTS. This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

Oh hey..

When did you come in?

And where's my sister?

She's taking a nap? What?

[Chuckle] And she just left you here, all by yourself?

[Chuckle] Oh my gosh..

Nothing, just..

She's so boring, isn't she.

I mean come on, she invited you over.. for what? Did you guys even fuck?

Cause.. I didn't hear anything?

[Chuckle] Okay okay, but like.. you get what I mean though, right?

Listen, if you were my boyfriend? Oh. My god.

[Moan] The things I would do with you in this house..

[Chuckle] Relax, I'm just playing..

Or am I huh..

[Short pause]

My sister doesn't even appreciate you. I bet she doesn't even give you head.

I mean.. does she?

Yea yea, she *definitely* doesn't.

She probably doesn't even know *how* to suck a cock anyway.

She's just so boring and lame. Always been like that.

I don't even know why you're with her.

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] No? You don't think so?

Aww, what a good boyfriend..

Well, I can respect that. It's your girl.

But we still know what's up, right?

[Chuckle]

Alright.. enough of the stupid talk..

[Moan] You said she's taking a nap, right?

Why don't we play a little then huh?

Mmm..

[Chuckle] What? Don't tell me you don't want me..

I look *so* much better than her..

You know it, I know it.. everybody knows it..

[Moan] Plus.. I'm sure you're horny all the time with her..

I mean if you guys ever have sex, I bet it's after a lot and *a lot* of convincing from you..

I doubt she knows just how often a man like you needs it..

[Moan] Isn't it frustrating you sometimes?

Don't you wanna just.. let me take care of you.. for her?

[Chuckle] Come on..

When was the last time you came in a woman's mouth?

Not even just my sister, because I'm sure she doesn't even let you cum anywhere else than on her stomach, but..

When was the last time you came in *any* woman's mouth?

Don't you want to cum in my mouth?

Right.. here?

[Sticking out her tongue]

[Moan] I'm already hungry for every single drop of that load baby..

Mmm come on.. don't make me beg for it any longer..

Please?

Listen, there's absolutely nothing to think about..

I get that you don't wanna cheat, I respect that but..

It's just a blowjob..

I'm just gonna help you get off, that's all..

It's not that big of a deal, really..

And.. besides, you're just a man..

My sister can't blame you even if she caught us honestly..

I mean look at me. Hello?

[Giggle]

It's like.. how can you possibly resist me..

Unless you're gay or something, which you're clearly not so..

[Chuckle] And then it's also like.. she doesn't even pay you any attention, so what the fuck does she expect?

[Moan] Come on baby..

[Whisper] Just lemme suck it..

[Moan]

[Start giving gentle neck kisses and saying "please?" here and there for a little bit]

Yea?

Just a blowjob? That's all I want..

[Moan] Mhm..

Okay, but let's go to the bathroom first.. we don't *really* want her to catch us, right?

[Chuckle]

Gimmie a hand..

[Shhort pause in the audio as they go there]

[Door shut]

Okay.. now we can do whatever..

Kiss me..

Oh come on, kissing isn't a big deal neither..

It ain't.. just..

[Kissing for a little bit]

Mmm nice.. I like a man who knows how to kiss..

[Continue kissing for a little bit more]

[Moan] Pull your pants down, imma take your shirt off..

[Take his shirt off and give kisses]

There.. and now I'm just gonna lower myself down.. on my knees..

[Giving kisses as she goes down]

Just like this.. and pull these boxers down..

And..

[Gasp]

Wow, you're so hard already for me huh..

[Moan] I *knew* my sister wasn't taking care of you..

My god.. and those balls feel so full..

You probably didn't cum in days or..

[Moan] Fuck.. this is so perfect..

I can't *wait* to drain you baby..

I'll swallow every single drop, and I mean *every* single one..

Mhm, ready?

[Put mouth on cock with a moan, immidiately enjoying it]

[Mouth po psound as she takes it out]

Oh fuck yes..

Not only does it look good.. it *tastes* good too..

[Start sucking sounds, blowjob for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] My sister is such an idiot..

She has no idea what she's missing..

[Moan] If this cock was mine, I would suck on it every fucking day..

[Moan] Mhm

[Continue blowjob, more intense sucking sounds for a little bit]

Ah.. do you like your balls played with?

Yea? Lemme get at them real quick..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

Mmm do you like it when I'm stroking your cock while licking and sucking on your balls like that?

[Moan] Yea?

[Continue licking/sucking on balls for a little bit more]

Ah.. give me that cock back now..

[Blowjob again, intense sucking sounds for a little bit with moans]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. wanna feed it to me?

Yea? Come on baby, fuck my face..

Mhm, grab me by the back of my head and just push me down on it, I want it..

[Facefuck for a little bit, sloppy sounds, optional gagging]

[Breathe, a short break]

More more, give me more..

Mhm, give it to be baby, give it to me..

[Continue facefuck for a little bit more, sloppy sounds, optional gagging]

[Mouth pop sound]

Okay.. I think I'm ready for your cum now..

I'm gonna suck you harder and stroke you faster now until you're right on the edge..

Ready?

[Blowjob, intense, sloppy sucking sounds for a little while with moans, trying to get him closer and closer]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mhm, yea? you're getting closer for me?

Give it to me baby, give it to me..

[Continue intense blowjob for a little bit more]

Ah.. yea? You're gonna cum now? Yea?

Do it, do it right in my mouth, right in my-

[Put mouth of on it and moan happily or chuckle even in response to him cumming inside for a little bit]

[Mouthful] Oh yea..

[Optional gulp/swallowing sound]

Ah.. mmm yummy..

[Giggle]

Damn right I swallowed it.. look..

[Opening mouth to show] Aaa..

Mmm.. all gone..

Actually.. hold on..

[Suck gently on cock head just for a few more seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. *now* I got it all..

[Giggle]

So.. are you satisfied now?

Yea? Did I take a good care of you?

[Chuckle] Perfect..

Any time you know..

Mmm yeah, definitely.. I'd *love* to do this for you over and over again..

And.. maybe even more than just that..

Yea? [Chuckle]

Alright.. now go back to my sister.. that boring "girlfriend" of yours..

[Chuckle] Maybe she woke up by now..

[Blow a kiss]

Bye bye..


End file.
